Idols and Superheros
by moonlightmaiden15
Summary: A girl is raped, and loses what she thinks is most important about her. However, Hatsune Miku finds her, and hears an amazing voice. Later, she acts in a crisis, and the Navi's think she could be a hero. Which will she choose, or will she be both? X-over
1. From Despair to Hope

My first Volcoloid FanFic, and I'm a recent fan! Any help on the characters would be appreciated. Also, I sometimes use Japanese, and use Japanese honoraries. I will use Japanese in most of the lyrics, but not all of them.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" A girl shouted, even as she was being forced into a corner. She hated being forced to do anything, and these guys refused to leave her alone. They were big and gross and smelled like alcohol, and she wanted to get away from them. But she was... stuck. She wouldn't even be out here if her foster-father hadn't told her to get him another bottle of the same stuff these guys had had too much of. What was a girl to do? It was either that or get beat again... SHE COULDN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!

"Come on, it's just a quick trip." He said, grabbing at her. The drunk guy was a total jerk, as well as a perv. His clothes were so dirty that he couldn't have changed for a month, and there were stains on his pants that were obviously from bodily excretions. Gross, but what was worse was that his... thing, was sticking out from under his pants. Then she knew just what he wanted, and screamed!

"HELP ME!" At the top of her voice, even as she ran from him. It was loud enough to wake the dead, but no-one heard her, since everyone was passed out, this part of town was notorious for it's druggi's and drunks. She continued as far as she could go, hoping that she could get away from him. However, he catches her. A sound of ripping, lightning flashes, and a storm commences. She wasn't going anywhere, not that night.

Hours pass, she is in a tight bubble, using her ankle-length light-blue hair to cover herself as best as she can. It's cold, she is tired, but nothing can change it. She has just lost the only thing of any worth about her... her ripped clothes lay, forgotten, around her, as she prays the only way she knows. _Please let this reach Kami-sama!_ Dawn is fast approaching, and she crawls over to the road, hoping it will all end there. Even as she begins the prayer, singing her song of hope. Even as she cries, her voice carries through the twilight, encouraging a ray of light to shine through the storm, even as the rain abates.

_"I have lost all_

_Nothing is left for one_

_such as I_

_I pray thee!_

_"Free this lost soul_

_From tortures unknown_

_Let me find my place!_

_I beg of thee!_

_"Free the soul that has lost all ho-ope!_

_"I wish for only this:_

_To be born anew!_

_To have a hope_

_Can I pass into the light?_

_"I pray for Your help_

_It's my last chance!  
_

_Free this lost soul_

_And allow me to be_

_"REBORN!  
_

_"This unworthy one_

_begs your help!  
_

_Please, I ask only this!  
_

_Let me find a new life!_

_"Life is lost to me_

_A waste, with no end!_

_Please, I beg of thee!  
_

_I pray to Thee!_

_"KAMI SAMA; Yami kara, tasukete!_

_"Onegai..._

_I beg_

_I pray_

_To be_

_"REBORN!_

_"I pray, I beg, "Yami Kara, Tasukete!"  
_

_I shout to you, Onegai_

_Onegai,_

_To be born anew!_

_"THAT IS ALL,_

_ALL I ASK!"_

And she lapsed into silence, her calm yet intense cry carrying over the town, touching the heart of another woman who had been walking early, her pale blue-green hair in two pigtails, and her blue eyes tearing up. "Please, don't stop."

The girl who had been singing started, having not noticed that she had an audience until now. She looked up at this other woman, staring, eyes half-hidden by light-blue bangs and her pale skin glistening from the mingled tears and rain. Her light-blue eyes were strange, they had dark-blue pupils, instead of black ones. "I..." Then she recognized the stranger, and blushed hard. "H-Hatsune-sama! What are you doing in this part of town?"

"I was just going for a walk, when I heard you singing." She said, taking off her jacket and giving it to the other girl. "Here, use this to cover yourself. What happened to you miss?"

"I..." She managed, just barely, to tell her what had happened before she starts to cry again. "I was raped!"

Miku gasped, even as the young girl put on the jacket that was borrowed. The jacket was black, so her pale skin stood out even more with it on. Enough to show some of the bruises when she stood up, not all of them fresh. "Come with me, we need to get you warm. What is your name, anyway?"

"W-watashino namae wa Tsuki Saphire desu." She said, dropping the u in su. She blushed harder, she was talking to one of her idols, after all."G-gomenasai, it was rude of my not to introduce myself. Oh, and no need to take me anywhere, my house isn't far from here." She unconsiously emphasized the word house, indicating how NOT at home she was there. Hatsune Miku smiled slightly, she had gotten that.

"Well then, I invite you to move in with my friends and I." She said, bowing. Then she winked, "That way you won't have to live in this part of town."

Tell me how I did? Please?


	2. A Song and a Choice

I own none of the characters. Except for those not found in Megaman/ Rockman EXE and Vocaloid, which means MY OC, the drunk dude from last chapter, and the *ahem* manager of this one. This is valid until I have to make a new one, so there.

DISCLAIMER DONE!

You can find the song she sings in full if you look on YouTube for Venus vs. Virus full opening theme. I suggest you listen to it as you read the lyrics.  
Oh, and if you review with questions I'll answer them as best as I can. HAJIMARIMASU!

* * *

Saphire followed Hatsune-sama into the building that was known as Vocaloid-Base. Yamaha was a proud sponsor of them, so they never ran out of money. The building was a curious shade of brown, obviously meant to avoid notice. Briefly Saphire wondered if they were trying to live normal lives, or if it was just her imagination. She walked in the doors, to find a light-green lobby. She stared, the light-brown upholstery led her to think that this was where people waited for an audience with the Vocaloids. Or their managers.

"This way." Hatsune-sama said, pointing towards a door that looked like it was barely used, and it seemed like a door to a doctor's office. Saphire noticed, after this long, that Hatsune-sama was wearing a pair of jogging pants and a pink long-sleeved sweater. It looked like she had dressed for the weather. It also brought out her hair and eyes, not that either needed to be so treated. She was beautiful, and Saphire had always been jealous of that.

"Right." Saphire said, after just standing and staring at everything for a minute or two. She ran to keep up, hoping as she did so that she wouldn't meet any guys who were... interested in her kind. You know, short, quiet, and submissive. At least, that's what she's been for the last three years. Life was hard enough when she was still innocent... She shook herslef, she was done feeling sorry for herself. If this was how Kami-sama was going to answer her prayer... Well, she was going to make the best of it. "Are you sure you want me to live with you? I mean... I'm not the best choice for a roomate, and all."

"Don't worry so much. You'll fit in fine, especially with that voice of yours." Hatsune-sama was being too kind, and her voice was overly sweet. She had plans for this kid, big plans. It was just a bonus that she would be helping this girl with her life... and she had Pals in the NetPol. _Tsuki-san will be fine, as long as she doesn't say anything to tic off _that_ guy. He's got a bad temper..._ she thought to herself, even as she continued to say: "No-one can say you don't belong now. Tell me, was that your first time singing?"

"Well, out loud. Hatsune-sama, what did you mean by 'belong _now_'? It sounds like you have been trying to get me in for a long time." Saphire said, still trying to keep up with her. This was going to be a long day, and she hadn't even gotten a good night's sleep! How could she...? She shook her head again, not the time to examine what she had been through. She probably never would...

"Miku is okay. Impressive. Of course, it still needs a bit of work, but that's a good song to start with. I think we'll use it for your debut." She said, turning right and going down a different hall. She stopped at a pale-blue door, opened it, and walked in, beckoning saphire to follow. When Saphire followed her, her mouth dropped open. Miku-sama smiled, and informed her newest find: "And this is your room. I hope you like it."

* * *

It was huge, and one wall was covered in mirrors, or that's what it looked like. In fact, it was covered in mirrors, but her closet was on the other side. Not to mention it was a walk-in! Saphire walked around, noticing the pale blue paint on the walls was the same as the door. It was like an oasis! Her bed had a blue comforter, and she had a white desk. ((Finally something that wasn't blue! XD)) It had a dark-blue Notebook on it, as well as a larger mainframe computer and a portable battery-powered modem/router. She noticed that the rug was a pale green, as well as the curtains over her window. She walked over to it, and saw that it had a view of the beach! "Like it? I LOVE IT! Thank you so much Miku-sama!"

Miku-sama smiled, It looked like she was going to enjoy it here. And, Tsuki-san was so happy that for now she had completely forgotten about the debut. Perfect! Everything was going according to her plan, even if it had been put together rather hastily. It all worked out rather well in the end. Now all that was left was to see how she would react to the clothes Miku had picked out for her... "Why not go in your closet and get dressed? I _am_ going to need that jacket back eventually."

Saphire blushed, nodded, and went in. She put on a dark-blue jumpsuit, light-blue Tee-shirt that would show her middrif if it were not for her jumpsuit, light-blue skirt, and light blue slippers. She decided that since she was going to live here she may as well look the part, and she had been raised in a traditionalistic family. The do say that old habits die hard... She walked out, spun slowly around, and asked: "How do I look? I hope it's not too much trouble for me to stay here..."

* * *

"Not at all. And it looks great on you!" Miku waved her off, it was time to get going after all. She opened the door, dragging someone in from behind it. "Len, what have I told you about spying on people? Geez."

"W-wha...? How did you know it was me?" He said, blushing slightly. He wiggled until she let go of him, stood taller. Saphire inspected what he wore, finding that it was black shorts and a school-uniform-like shirt with a yellow tie and puffy sleeves. His hair was yellow, and spiky in the front with a short pony-tail in the back. She gasped, it was Kagamine Len! "Actually, how did you know I was there? And, who is this girl. Don't tell me we have _another_ singer?"

"First, you'll never know, second: the door was off. And this is Tsuki Saphire, and she's not like the others. You _have_ to hear her sing, _without_ enhancers!" Miku told him, catching him before he could run off again. She must have known him pretty well, to get away with something like that.

"LET ME GO!" Len shouted, his voice reminding her of a scorned dog, all bark and no bite. Or, at least that was what it looked like.

"Not a chance." Miku told him, making it so that he had to look at Saphire. "At least, not until you apologize for trying to peek."

"I was NOT peeking." He said, standing at last. He bowed, slightly, and said: "Sorry for eavesdropping on you."

"Yeah, right." Miku looked at him suspiciously. She then returned to looking at Saphire with a smile. "Well, Saphire-san this is Kagamine Len, in case you didn't know that already. Len, as I said this is Tsuki Saphire, our newest member."

"Pleased to meet you, Kagamine-sama." Saphire bowed to him, deeper than he did. She was taught to be very polite to others, even if they didn't like her. Or were perverts... or eavesdroppers as he said. Who knew what kind of guy he really was, after all? She silently cursed herself, this was exactly the kind of thinking that had led to her being in that situation in the first place!

"Yeah. Well, you coming or not? We got a lot to do and all." He said, not even mentioning that she had called him "sama", obviously he was a bit arrogant. Saphire puffed her cheek, what a jerk. It was definitely time to start trusting her instincts... which strangely weren't going off at him. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy after all... even if he was a jerk.

* * *

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming. Don't wait up, it's not like it's my first time in here or anything!" She called to his back, glad that Miku had stayed to guide her to wherever they were going. She would have hated to have to follow him everywhere. Ug, not something she would have wanted to think about. Good thing she didn't have to.

Miku smiled, they would get along fine. She moved on, motioning for Saphire to follow her. She led them out of what Saphire could only assume was the dorm area, and into another main room. This one looked like a performance stage, and so must have been where they practiced their dances. Past there, and into another set of halls, into another lobby, or was it an entertaining room? Saphire couldn't tell... Then they went into an elevator. After a bit they got out, into what she could only call a recording room.

It was white, with red carpets and furniture. Even the wood was painted red! There was a separate room on the other side, and a glass window separated the two. There were several instruments in the other room, and a bunch of headset-mics in this one. Miku took a purple-tinged one, and Len already had a yellow one. There was a grey one, obviously not yet claimed by anyone. There was a bunch or recording equipment in the room they were in, and Saphire noticed that at least one of them was for altering voices. Or, that's what it looked like, anyway. She shuddered, everything was so fancy here!

"Well?" Len said, his voice dripping with impatience. He gestured to the grey Mic-phone, as Saphire had decided to call them, and opened the door. "Turn it on, it'll automatically take the color of your energy. Don't ask me how it does that, though. It's the key to our Vocaloid-ness. It lets us sing like in the videos by reading our minds and playing what we want it to sound like, but since you aren't hooked up yet it'll just amplify your voice and provide background from one of the presets according to the tone of your song."

Saphire nodded, not really getting half of what he said. She took the Mic-phone and put it on, watching as it did that it gave her dark-blue cat ears and it turned light-blue. Odd, but she didn't say anything about it. She also noticed that she now had two light-blue tails and fangs, also weird. It looked like her energy was similar to that of a furry, a cat furry. "N-now what do I do?" She asked, walking into the other room.

"Sing." He told her, closing the door. He turned on the recording devices, leaving her to start when she was ready. She sang the only song she knew by heart, Big Bad Brew by Riryka. Her voice had just the right hint of desperation and frustration in it as she sang. She was best at singing the chorus, which opened the song, but it _was_ how she felt... it was one of the most emotional lines in the song, and she added a few embezzlements to it from time to time.

* * *

_"Yami kara tsukete!"_

_kanjita no kanashii voice_

_I'm in the Hell _

_I'm in the Fate_

_Dakiaeba kooritsuku_

_Shinjinai dare o mo,_

_Demo tasukete agetai no wa_

_Tusnn no iro minakrya_

_modireru koto shiiteru dake_

_Matte..._

_tobira ga mune o sasou_

_Ima no,_

_Watashi o kartr yuku unmei_

_Kokoro ni tobikomu kimi_

_no jounrtsu wa kagi_

_"Yami kara, tasukete!"_

_Watashi no sakebi datta._

_Chigau insei tae_

_Eraberu you na_

_Sakkaku no naka_

_Iyasareru yume ha no ka?_

_Yureru Bravin' My Heart!  
_

_Saigo made negaatta_

_Muku da areba_

_Mujitsu da yo to._

_Raisei inotte_

_Kagayaki ni nare yo to_

_Enjita jibun ya_

_Itsu no ma ni ka toketeku_

_"Watashu wa inai no?"_

_Maiagaru kyouki no Wing_

_Kurikaeshita namida_

_Kawaku ma mo naku_

_hitsuzen ga yobu_

_Kimi no te de, tsukamaete_

_Futari Bravin' Bad Brew_

_Kasanatta te no hira_

_Atsuku naru_

_Zutto_

_Sono mame de ite_

_Kokoro ni_

_Tobikomu kimi no_

_Jounetsu wa kagi_

_"Yami kara, tasukete!"_

_Watashi no sakebi datta!_

_Chigau jinsei sae_

_eraberu you na_

_Sakkaku no naka_

_Iyasareru yume ha norika?_

_Sasou Bravin' My Heart!_

_Kimi no te de_

_Tsukamaete_

_Yureru Bravin' My Heart!"_

* * *

Saphire stopped singing at the end, not knowing what to think or do. The light was still on, and Miku and Len were staring at her. She shuffled between her feet. It was uncomfortable, and somehow the headset had known just what music went with it... She shook her head, and said: "Well, how did I do?"

That snapped Len out of it, and he turned off the recording device. He continued to stare at her, motioning for her to join them in that room. "Was that you'r first time singing that song?" He asked in a quiet voice. Len's eyes were wide, and his mouth was sort of hanging open. Saphire couldn't resist, and closed it for him.

"Err... I listened to it a lot, and sometimes I sang along with it." She said, looking at Miku, who was in almost the same situation. Yesh, totally embarrasing. She moved to take off her mic-phone, only to be stopped when Len grabbed her hand. "Wha..? Please let go of my hand, Kagamine-sama."

"Keep it. It's yours." He said, leaving the room in a rush, but not before she noticed a smile forming on his face. _She's totally an asset!_ He thought, until he realized something. _I left the tape there!_ "AWW SNAP!" He ran back into the room, and took it from Miku, who had been holding it out to him, and she _winked_ at him. Could she _be_ anymore obvious? He rolled his eyes and left to find the others.

"Wow. Just wow." Miku said, walking over to Saphire. _Who knew this girl could sing so well? And with only her memory too! Tsugoi..._ "Follow me, please. No-one can possibly _think_ about contesting it, now. I can officialy invite you to join the Vocaloids. And so," They had entered a huge office with a black desk, several leather chairs, a tank, and a window with a view. "I would like to present you to our manager, Kanga Yukina-sama. Yukina-sama, this is Tsuki Saphire. Would you please join us, Saphire?"

"I..." Saphire began to say, not sure what she wanted at this point. She had gone from the lowest point in her life to being offered her dream job! How could she refuse? But the words wouldn't come out. She decided to try again, this time with more conviction. "I... Don't know." She gasped and covered her mouth, _Did I really just say that?_

* * *

_Ooo... My first cliffhanger! Wow... Tell me what you think, please? Anyone? I'M BEGGING YOU!_


	3. Intro to the Hero

I think I did rather well this time, since I was skipping points of views a lot. Could you tell me how I did, please? Point out things I need to improve and such like that.

Sorry, but there is no singing in this one.

I don't own Vocaloid or Megaman/Rockman EXE, and if I did Forte would be a good guy. Also, my OC wouldn't be an OC.

* * *

In another part of town things were getting out of hand. Netpol, or the Net-Saviors, were fighting for their lives. After all... they had to stop another random Navi rebellion... And again, it was the top squad that was sent to deal with it. Rock, the leader of the group, was wearing his blue armor, minus the helmet which lay shattered around him, as he lay unconscious from the last attack. Who knew their opponent would be so strong? And in such an innocent form too... Blues, their second-in-command, was wearing his normal red armor as well, but his helmet had also been destroyed. He was barely conscious, and struggling to stay that way. Searchman, their ranged specialist, was standing as far away from the fight as he dared, striking their opponent in repeated rounds as she walked steadily towards him. He knew what she wanted... but he would never give her the key to the lost one. It was forbidden, and he didn't even hold it. Their sneaky little ally who was even now rushing towards her with his dual blades did. Not that he would ever admit to it, whomever held the key was meant to fall for them. At least, that's what they had been told. No-one knew if it was true, though.

He wore just a black jumpsuit, and a brown cape. His dual blades were jagged and purple, they pulsed with his dark energy. Something only he was able to do was use his energy to make weapons, whether in the form of a sword of a blast of pure energy. His ruby-red eyes were cold... the kind of cold you can only get if you have lost all semblance of humanity, or worse, have seen the worst and accepted it as the norm. He had indeed done both of those, but he had been saved from that fate by a dream... odd some would say. A NetNavi can't dream, but he was the first made. And as such, he was exempt from most of the rules governing a Navi's life, but it wasn't true. They could dream... often more vividly and randomly than humans. In fact, that dream was the only reason he was protecting the humans instead of trying to kill them. Same as always... He had chosen his path long ago. He had purple birthmarks framing his face and on his eyelids. Somehow he was flying... strange for humans but common for Navi's.

He was headed for a girl. She wore a cloak around herself, but it was black. And in much better shape, obviously just to hide what she was wearing. She seemed to sense his attack just before he hit, since she dodged it fairly easily. In a flash she was behind him, and she kicked his back. The girl had long purple hair tied in a ponytail that fell to her waist, it seemed to glow. Her grey-black eyes seemed devoid of anything but hatred and contempt. He fell to the floor, only to stand up again in a mere smirked, "What. Is that all you've got? And here I was thinking you were going to be a challenge." Her voice sent chills down the spine of the man. It was filled with malice, and the same contempt as her eyes. But he still didn't want to kill her... why?

He jumped and attacked her again, this time moving so fast as to be invisible to normal humans. This girl was not normal. She dodged it just as easily, somehow. It was like she wasn't even fighting him, since she seemed to have _floated_ over to the side. He growled, and struck again. She was getting on his nerves, so why? WHY didn't he strike her down using his full strength?

_"Yami kara tasukete..."_ a voice seemed to float over the wind. He had heard if before... somehow it seemed to calm him whenever he heard it. After a bit, the song returned. Wait... he recognized it! It was that famous song... _"I'm in the Hell! I'm in the Fate! Daikeba kooritsuku~!"_ It was.. he couldn't remember the name, but this wasn't the first time that he had heard the voice sing it. This time was different, though. Before he had always been close to loosing it... and instead the song was affecting someone else. The girl they were fighting was covering her ears. Obviously she heard it as well. He smirked, she obviously wasn't as tough as she thought she was. But still... why did that voice have such an effect on him and that girl? It was just singing.

He didn't realize just how in denial he was.

"STOP IT!" She shouted, all traces of malice gone. She was screaming in agony now. "GET IT OUT! NO!" Her eyes were... flickering, between grey-black and Red. The same ruby red as the boy/man who was fighting her. Or, who had been fighting her until now. Now she was fighting herself. It went on for a long time... After all, she was screaming the whole time the song was being sung.

_"Watashiwa. Inai no?" Maiagaru kyouki no WING! Kurikaeshita namida~ Kawaku ma mo naku hitsuzen ga yobu. Kimi no te de, tsukamaete Futari Bravin' Bad Brew! Kasanatta te no hira. Atsuku naru~ Zutto~! Sono mame de ite! Kokoro ni Tobikomu kimi no Jounetsu wa kagi "Yami kara, tasukete!" Watashi no sakebi datta! Chigau jinsei sae eraberu you na. Sakkaku no naka Iyasareru yume ha norika? Sasou Bravin' My Heart! Kimi no te de Tsukamaete, Yureru Bravin' My Heart!"_

When the song ended the girl seemed to change. For one, her eyes stopped flickering, and stayed ruby-red. For another, the cloak disappeared, revealing a dark-purple jumpsuit with violet boots, skirt, and shirt. She had a navi-symbol on the shirt, and it was a purple shuriken in a dark background. She blinked for a few minutes, and when she spoke it was with a softer, kinder, and more confused voice. She looked at him with eyes sad and more than a little bit embarrassed, "Um. Who are you, and where am I? Actually, who am I?"

* * *

Saphire's hand rushed to cover her mouth. _Did I really just say that? WHY?_ She had always wanted this but... well... this was the first choice that was hers to make on her own. All her life she had let others tell her what to do... it was time for her to take charge. Her life was her own, wasn't it? And because this was the case she wanted to be sure to choose the right path before she followed her gut. "I can't decide until I know whether this sort of life suits me or not. it there a way for me to try it out without joining impermanently? Maybe take part in a duet or something? I don't mind if I don't get the money... or can I just help out and watch? I would be grateful if you would let me just stay here until I can get a job..."

Miku smiled, it looks like her friend was just worried about her being a problem. Very well... if nothing else she could be her guest. "No worries about staying with us, You're my guest. Stay for as long as you like."

The chair behind the desk turned around suddenly. Saphire jumped, and realized that she was looking at the manager of the Vocaloids, Yukina Hagitsui, a old singer from before the time of Project Vocaloid. And she was an old-school singer, who loved classic styles. Wow... she had short, silver-white hair that fell to her shoulders, and was wearing a black kimono with a feather pattern. Her grey eyes reminded her of twilight, when the sun had just set and the moon had yet to rise. You know, just before all light from the sun was gone and the moon's illumination became the sun for all nocturnal creatures?

She spoke, "Well now. This is a first, isn't it Hatsune-san?" Her voice was filled with kindness, and even understanding. She seemed to exude a sense of peace so great that Saphire felt herself calming down. And yet... something was telling her to be careful, all the same. Something just felt false about this whole thing... "I think we can let you choose after a trial period of, oh say, a month?"

"A month sounds reasonable," Saphire answered. "I hope you don't mind if I use your facilities to compose a demo in case this doesn't work out?" Something said to have all her bases covered...

"Not at all, so long as Miku is there to make sure you don't sabotage our stuff." A wave of her hand, she was dismissed. But she wasn't finished. Not by a long-shot, and she had a feeling more had passed between them than a "no", it seemed like she had been tested, and had passed. Unexpectedly...

"Come on, Saphire. It's about time for breakfast." Miku tried to lead Saphire out of the room, only to have hit an immovable object. And Miku was an unstoppable force... who would win? "Come ON! It's time to go!"

"Yukina-sama, I want one thing clear between us." Yukine looked confused, but nodded. It was as much of a "go on" as she was likely to get. "I will NOT be forced to do something I do not feel up to. My life is MINE from now on. I suggest you keep this in mind from now on."

Miku gasped, again, Saphire was being WAY too bold with that. But she was shocked again when Yukina started to laugh. It was cold, mocking even, and filled with an unexplainable hatred. "Oh, you can be assured that I won't interfere. You came to _me_ after all, so I won't sabotauge you just yet. Not till I am certain of what side you are on, and even then... I may just win you over to mine!" That laugh again. Suddenly Miku could move Saphire again... odd.

* * *

"Let's go... we need to get to the dining room for breakfast!" She pushed Saphire out of the room... away from Yukine-sama. As far away as she could get... For some reason she was scared of Yukine-sama as surely as she loved leeks. Which was a lot... Suddenly Saphire began to walk with Miku, who was trying to push her out of the room. _Yukine-sama only laughs like that when she's angry! WHY did Tsuki-san have to say that?_

"I'm not hungry," Saphire started to complain, digging in her heels as best as she could. _Meeting the others like this? When I'm not even a member of Project Vocaloid? How Embarrassing! NO way. Ever._ She started to think. And she even started to say aloud, "Can't I just go to my room? I'm sure that the others won't mind, and I need to get to wo-" She was cut off by her stomach gurgling embarrassingly. She blushed a bright red, and wished fervently to disappear.

Miku smiled, seemed like she was hungry after all. "Follow me, and _stay_ close! I don't want you to get lost." Not since she was Miku's responsibility. Saphire nodded and followed her into a rather large room with several school-sized tables. She only knew because she had gone to school for most of her life, and had tended to buy lunch for the last three. "Well, let's just head over to the breakfast dining room and you can watch me eat in front of you the whole time, okay? No eating required."

Saphire sweat-dropped, it was for the best. She had to eat _sometime_, may as well do it at a meal time. Or, at least note where the kitchen was so she could make something later, when she wasn't surrounded by people. It would be better later, it always was. She didn't want anyone to interrogate her... But if they happened to have her favorite, she wouldn't say no to a quick snack, to get her through the rest of the time. After all, she had to build her strength after her... _NO! I will _NOT_ become soft! I'll only eat what I have to in order to get by. That's it. No less, no more._

It was painted white, not bare white, painted white. Strange, but what was stranger was that there was just a small rectangular panel on the wall. There was no buffet, no line with a bunch of old ladies waiting to give you slop, nothing. Not even one of those automatic registers that she had had to devise a way around since she didn't have a credit card. Just a small. Rectangular. Panel. And it was ON THE WALL! How Unconventionally could you get? She watched as a girl who looked a lot like Len touched her hand to the panel... and the wall POPPED OUT her food. Was it some kind of DNA based banking system?

"Uhh... Miku?" Saphire started to ask, staring at the wall thing, not even noticing that they were moving over to it. She just wanted to know that it wasn't going to... Who knows, eat her hand? Just because she didn't have money._ Sounding like an idiot was better than getting your body messed with, let me tell you. I had learnt that a long time ago..._ "What do I do?"

"You just put your hand against the dark part of the screen, like this," She demonstrated for Saphire, careful to position herself so she could see. "Then you wait for it to say what your selection is, and grab it when it comes out. Simple, really."

"Are you certain? It won't... cut off my hand, or something?"

"No. It won't cut off your hand, where did you get that idea?"

Saphire blushed, typical. "I was just wondering, since I don't have any money..." _Not to mention that Yukine-san scares me. I wouldn't be surprised if it DID cut off your hands..._

"Oh, well don't worry about it. None of us actually _pays_ for our food, we have to deal with work too often to do so anyway. Well, the older ones do..."

"Older ones?" Saphire wasn't sure she even wanted to know...

"Yeah. Some of us are adults, Kaito-san, Haku-san, Gakupo-san, and Meiko-san for certain. Usually the older ones don't have to interact with us, aside from at breakfast."

"Oh. Well, at least I know that they are here." But did she? She hadn't seen anyone who looked like they were older than sixteen, but then she had only seen Kagamine-sama, Kagamine Rin-san, and Miku-sama. She shouldn't be so judgemental.

"True. Get food for yourself and I'll meet you at the table at the far end, near the wall." Miku grabbed her food and walked over to a relatively small table where no-one was sitting.

* * *

_Yeah, right. Like you even want to be around me..._ Saphire had no illusions about her presence here. She was just supposed to be the next Teen Sensation, not one of them even wanted to get to know who she really was. They had shown that when they had taken a CD of her singing normally, and probably had been evaluating her worth as a singer. She might be sent to just be a backup singer or something. She put her hand against the wall somewhat reluctantly, grabbing her breakfast when it popped out. Rice, just what she had thought. Why pull out all the stops for someone like her?

When she sat down, she simply plopped. It's not like she had had a chance to practice her manners for the last few years, after all. How could she, with what she had been living in? Saphire shook her head, it wasn't in her normal character to lie to herself and say it was all someone else's fault, and she wasn't about to let herself start now. "Itedakimas!" She said, and began to eat her rice bowl with gusto. _I didn't know I was so... _HUNGRY_! I need to try to eat semi-regular meals from now on...  
_

Miku watched Saphire eat... it was vaguely sickening. Like a dog who was running out of food... or who hadn't eaten in a long time. _Ugh. I hope she normally has better table manners than that... otherwise I might not be able to eat!_ Then she started to feel bad... it wasn't Saphire's fault that she didn't know better manners. After a minute's contemplation, _Ha! Contemplation, I'm so smart!_ She decided to teach Saphire proper table manners, only to have been beat to the punch by Saphire herself. She had started to eat properly while Miku had been thinking.

"Uhh... Saphire?" Miku began to say, intending to ask about her eating habits. However, before she could she was forced to stop when someone burst into the room. Actually, it was several someones. She looked, only to realize that it was _them_. The NetPol's NetSavior squad. _They're early. Oh well... it all works out._

Or, that's what she thought. But Saphire saw them, and noticed that something was off. Badly... after all, two of them were unconscious and the other two were wounded... heavily. And who the heck was the girl? She noticed that one of them was wearing army-issue camouflage armor over a grey jumpsuit, and had orange hair that was like a curtain on his face. She noticed the other two, but somehow she recognized only one of them. The girl who had followed them in... She had time to reason things out later, for now they needed help.

She stood up and rushed over, just as one of them was getting ready to say something. She just had time to wonder why he had purple birthmarks before she got to work dragging one of them over to an empty table, calling as she did to birthmark-guy, (Clever, I know XD) to "Get him on a different table! We need to stop any external bleeding!" She looked around, hoping to find spare bandages. At least some of this guy's wounds were from impaling, and they needed to be bound fast. Otherwise he would die of blood loss... she noticed that his clothes were basically rags around the torso, and set herself to use it as bandaging.

He gritted his teeth, who was _she_ to order him around? But did as she had asked. Stupid girl... with a voice that sounded familiar. That was odd... it was slightly melodic, and held a sense of power that needed no prompting to be released at the apropriate time. It already did so... she ordered people around with a sense of authority that was beyond the normal.

"Kagamine-sama, Kagamine-san, we need more binding material. Bandages are best, but bedsheets work as well. Miku-sama, could you please get me some clean, _undyed_ thread and a sterile needle, some of these need stitches. You there, Camo-guy, don't just stand there! I need to know how badly Red-dude over there is hurt, and then you need to get to work stopping the bleeding."

"Right." He nodded, and moved to do as asked, automatically accepting her rule. Obviously she knew what she was doing, he must have thought. Though in reality it was the exact opposite. He looked at Blues, or Red-Dude, and saw that there was just one bad wound, the others having been healed already. She looked up to see Birthmark-Guy just standing there, and her cheek started to puff. A dangerous sign.

"BIRTHMARK-GUY!" She shouted, making him jump in surprise. How could one small girl, no larger than 5 ft 3, and probably a bit smaller, make that much noise? She wasn't done with him yet, and when he, reluctantly, turned around she was somehow standing right in front of him. He flinched, wondering how the heck she could _do_ that. "Listen up, and listen well, I won't repeat myself. I. Will. Not. Tolerate. Idleness. Now, if you have _nothing_ to do, then FIND SOMETHING! At least call 911 or the hospital. We need professionals! I can only stop some of the bleeding, since I have no _actual_ training in this, so I. Need. Help. Thank you Kagamine-san. This is just what I needed." She said when Kagamine Rin gave her some bandages. When she spoke it was with calm, collected, and _cold_ anger. "Now then, I will need towels and warm water. Could you please get me some, _after_ you call for help?"

He inwardly cringed, someone who could be so collected was a force to be reckoned with. And besides, she was the only one who had shown any common sense with this. _Wait a minute, Birthmark-Guy? When this is over she is SO dead._ He looked bored on the outside, and told her, "Just keep them alive for today and they'll be fine. We heal fast. I guess I can get you some stuff, since I am a bit bored right now."

* * *

She gave him the stink eye while he left, then went back to binding the wounds. _If I don't help them quick, they _will_ die. I recognize some of these from school... It's not good. I wish I knew more about first aid though..._ and suddenly a teal visor appeared over her eyes, giving her access to medical manuals. She blinked for a bit, then realized what it was. _Who knew these things were so versatile? And the Vocaloids are keeping this to themselves? _She snorted, _Selfish jerks. This could fix so much that's wrong in the world..._ And with that thought she went back to work.

When Birthmark-guy returned it was to see Saphire working hard on his allies, and having unused, or removed, bandages on the floor around her. She was busy stitching at Rockman's forehead, having removed a piece of his helmet that had embedded itself in his forehead when it had shattered. Just as she finished Rockman woke up, and started to whimper in pain. He watched amazed as she simply patted his head before moving on to his leg, which had a broken piece of his armored boot in it. This one was smaller, and Rockman was now awake and writhing in pain. She looked up at him, having just noticed his presence.

"Oh, thank you. Could you put it by Red-Dude? He has a slight fever and I need to keep him hydrated." She went back to look, an older blue-haired guy holding down the leg. She tried to move the leg around slightly to find the armor, only to end up kicked halfway to the ceiling as a reflex. The blue-haired guy also was thrown across the room, which strangely gave Birthmark-Guy a sense of amusement. She landed on her feet on the floor, stood up, and walked back over, scowling. "Dagnabit, Blue-bomber, cool it. I need to remove the metal in your leg, or it won't heal right."

Forte was annoyed, hadn't she just told him a few minutes ago that she didn't know how to do any of this. No, that wasn't right. _It's the fact that she wants me to watch over this guy while she tries to have that blue-haired Guy hold the leg for her, but why? Is it just pride? I don't even know this chick!_ "Here, let me do it for you. I can actually hold him down."

"Fine. Just keep him still while I get this thing out of his leg." She said, pointing to the recently located metal. She sighed, it looked like he had fought despite the wound. Typical from what she had heard of Navi's... That they don't understand that Visual Reset doesn't exist in the Human world... she mentally shook her head, now wasn't the time. After she got out the ting, and he shouted in pain, she moved on to stitching him up. Once it was finished, and he started to shout in pain, she looked up at Birthmark-guy again. "I am Tsuki Saphire, and you are?"

"Forte EXE. Not that it's any of your buisness." He told her, standing up from where he had been leaning. He decided to leave the room, now that everyone was taken care of and was about to walk out the door when she grabbed his arm. "What?"

"We need to move them into a different room. They need beds to sleep on and all, Forte-san." She was afraid to move them on her own, since it would probably hurt a lot and she couldn't afford to drop him, with that head wound. _In fact, it's a miracle that he's even conscious right now. What is he, a berserker or something? Man..._ Forte was just looking at her like, 'What the heck am I supposed to do about it, since it's not even my problem?' So she sighed and spelled it out for him. "I would like your helo getting them into two of the guest rooms. Would you please help me?"

"Sure. I have nothing else to do, anyway." _Well, aside from training. But they don't have the facilities for it here, now do they?_ He carried Rockman by the head, since it was the least hurt. She grabbed his feet, careful not to bang it against anything. She led him down the hall to where her room was, having noticed that the bedrooms were color-coded. She also had a map up on her visor, making sure to follow it if she wasn't sure where to go. When they reached her room she walked past it, not noticing that the door was open. They went into the room across from her, which was white, and put Rockman carefully on the bed.

"Thank you. I'll go and get Red-Dude into his room, since he is conscious now. All he needs is help standing, since he was less wounded." She moved to leave, only to notice that the girl was helping him into the room next to Saphire's already, not giving anyone a choice about it. She left in mere seconds. Saphire shrugged, "Well... that fixes that. Goodby."

"Wha... Wait a minute!" He said, even as she walked across to her room. She looked at him for a few seconds, deciding whether or not to answer him, and then walked in closing the door. He stared at the door angrily for a few moments, only to start to walk away. _Yesh. Can't even stand her presence for a few seconds._ But then the sound of music drifted towards him from her room. _What the heck?_

Saphire looked at the guitar, then shrugging, she picked put it on, and started to strum randomly on it. She noticed that it was already tuned perfectly. Odd... then she noticed the note.

Noticed you looking at it this morning. Thought you might like one of your own, so I got one for ya. Don't worry about tuning it, I already took care of that, and it'll always tune itself until you can yourself.

-Len

_Huh. Guess he really WASN'T a bad guy. Guess I better start teaching myself._ She started to mess around with it some more, trying to figure out what string played which note. When she got a feeling for it she took off her mic-phone, her body returning to normal, and started to play a melody she thought might be interesting. It was soft, not like what she had sung before.

* * *

Thank you to my... readers. I would like it if I could get some feedback, since I can't improve without knowing what I did wrong.


End file.
